I'm Already There
by SapphireJ
Summary: Ranger is away for a few weeks, but calls to check in. BABE (and I promise, no sad tears!)


So, I don't know why I'm on a song-fic kick this week... I use to hate Song Fics... but here is a fourth one for this week... Not sure how good it is, but it's what happened when I sat down to write. Song is I'm Already There by Lonestar

A/N: I had to take the lyrics out of the song-fics. Someone reported them and this is the result. If you'd like a copy of the original version, PM me and I'll get it to you.

* * *

Taking off his belt and securing his guns in the top drawer, Ranger collapsed on the bed with his phone in hand. He hit the number without even looking and waited for her to answer. After the third ring, he heard the most calming voice ever.

"Hey there, Batman." He could hear the smile come through the phone and he'd give anything to be there with her instead of the lonely cold hotel room he was currently calling home for the next three weeks.

"Babe." He closed his eyes and imagined he was standing right there behind her holding her close to him.

"It's so good to hear your voice. You can't believe how much we miss you."

He heard the laughter of their children in background and his heart ached. He hadn't wanted to leave them, but he knew they'd be bored spending their day in the hotel and he wouldn't be able to spend much time with them.

Before he could say anything to his wife, he heard their son on the phone, "Daddy, when you tum home?"

He sighed and closed his eyes tight. He hated being away from his family. Alejandro, or Alex as they call him, was only two and he never understood why daddy had to leave at times. Their oldest, Isabella, was three and she didn't understand much more, but she never asked why daddy had to leave.

"Alex, I'll be home soon, son. But in the meantime, if you look around you'll see me. There are lots of pictures around the house. You once told me, when you were walking in the sun, that the shadow next to you was me. So, when you get lonely, go outside, find that shadow, and know I'm there with you."

"Otay, Daddy. I yub you."

Before he could return the love, Alex was gone. Probably off to play with, or torment, his sister.

"I really miss you, Carlos. This time just seems too long." She had something she wanted to tell him, but she couldn't do it over the phone; it had to be in person.

"I know, Babe. Only three more weeks and I'll be home. The recruits here are a pain in the ass, but this is my last training gig and I'm done. I'll never have to leave you and the kids again. I know it's rough, and I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about me or the kids. We're fine. We can manage with you gone, but we do prefer you here." She tried to hold back the tears, but a few fell anyway. "I can't wait to feel your arms wrapped around me as I sleep."

"Me, too. I sleep so much better when you're next to me," Ranger admitted with sigh.

"Well, when you go to sleep tonight, think of me lying there beside you and dream of us. Feel my lips on yours as my fingers trace your muscles, down past your stomach, and wrap around…"

"Babe, the kids better not be in the same room as you," he laughed.

"I can picture that and that will be exactly what I think of as I fall asleep tonight. I love you, Steph. When you fall asleep tonight, and I know you have a hard time doing that when I'm gone, just know that I'm there with you. Every beat of your heart is me telling you I love you. Every breeze is me sending my kisses to you. You have all my love and I hope you can feel it."

Stephanie hated that her and the kids were in Miami while Ranger was in North Carolina. She knew this was his last thing before his contract was up, but she didn't like how long it was taking. But, when they married and started a family, she knew this was part of their lives. The miles apart for months on end. She never broke down while he was home; she waited until he left and then let herself go for one hour and promised herself that was all it would be.

_-  
_  
That night as the both of them laid in their beds, their thoughts drifted to one another. They could feel the other next to them, breathing with them, whispering in their ear, fingers lightly tracing their bodies. Three weeks down and three more left until they would feel the love each had to give.

Three weeks later, the front door opened while Alex and Isa played in the living room. The two kids looked up, expecting to see an uncle walk through, but were greeted with the sight of their dad. Squeals erupted from the little mouths as they ran and jumped into Ranger's arms.

Stephanie had been in the kitchen making lunch for the kids when she heard their screams. She dropped the knife on the counter and ran to the living room in time to see her husband and children hugging each other. "Room for two more?" she asked as she slid in front of them.

Alex and Isa each held an arm out to Steph and she joined in the family hug, waiting for Ranger to catch the meaning of her words. It didn't take long.

"Babe?" he asked and she knew he was asking if there would soon be another set of arms to welcome him home. When she nodded, he sat the kids down on the floor, wrapped his wife in his arm, and kissed her like never before. He loved having a wife and kids and wondered why he'd waited so long… but he planned to enjoy every second of every moment he had with them.

* * *

Well? Thoughts, likes, dislikes?


End file.
